New Kid in Atlantis
by SwitchBlader458
Summary: A 14 year old kid smarter than McKay? Ridiculous! Orphaned at birth, Matt finds herself thrown into a strange and scary new world as her talents are acknowledged by the SGC. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

"You're telling me a _kid_ wrote this?!" exclaimed the overly egocentric scientist, flipping through the multiple pages of calculations. "There is no way in _hell_!"

"His name is Matt," replied the female scientist, in another galaxy, as she leaned back in her office chair. "Think you could use another member on your expedition?"

"No, absolutely not," responded their leader, crossing her arms.

"May I ask why not, Dr. Weir?" the scientist questioned, sitting back up in her chair.

"Because it's too dangerous here for a kid. Not to mention how his parents might feel, Col. Carter."

"He doesn't have parents, Dr. Weir. He's an orphan. Just think about it. If the kid could write this, imagine what else he could do."

The room fell silent, all eyes on their leader.

"Alright, fine. But I want you to inform him of all of the dangers, do not mislead him," she reluctantly agreed.

"With your permission, Dr. Weir, I would like to go to Earth and meet this boy," Dr. Zelenka offered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Be ready to leave on the _Daedalus_ in ten minutes,"

* * *

Lights flicked on in the abandoned classroom, illuminating a small figure wearing a long sleeved shirt under a t-shirt and low-rise dark blue jeans, blue streaked blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and ocean blue eyes scanning the nearly empty room. With a sigh, the teenage girl dropped her backpack with a _thud_ on a nearby desk, immediately going over her work from the previous day. Said work adorned four separate grease boards that spanned the length of the four walls that created the room. 

Pushing up the sleeves of her shirt and grasping one of the markers in her hand, she continued with the calculations that she had been interrupted during the process of. Numbers and symbols flowed from the tip of her marker, as the world around her became a blur. What some called 'nonsensical scribbles' in fact made perfect sense to her, what had made her discover the unused room that she spent her lunch hour in, working diligently on her many theorems.

So caught up in her work, Matt didn't notice the three figures that crept into the room to observe her handiwork. Only when she turned to make her way to the grease board situated behind her did she notice them, quietly studying her calculations.

She let out a startled cry, dropping the marker that was grasped in her hand.

"Matt?" asked the only female of the group, standing as she made her way to the girl.

"Yes, who are you?" Matt questioned, bending down to pick up the dropped marker.

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter, and these two are Drs. Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka," the blonde woman introduced herself and her two colleagues.

"Am I in trouble for something?" the teenager inquired, shifting uncomfortably as she fiddled with the marker in her hands.

"No, why would you think that?" the scientist with the funny accent wondered, letting out a laugh.

"I don't know. What you're here for, does it have to do with this?" she asked, motioning to the grease boards with a wave of her hand.

"In fact, it does," Col. Carter replied with a smile.

* * *

"Whoa," Matt gaped in awe at the sight in front of her. Standing aboard the _Daedalus_, the Earth below her seemed so small in comparison to when she was on its surface. 

"It's quite a sight, no?" asked the scientist with the funny accent, whose name she learned was Radek.

"Yeah," she breathed, shaking her head to clear her mind. "How long until we get to this Atlantis place?"

"About three weeks, give or take a day," Sam informed her from the screen, giving her a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you, but I'm needed down here. Don't let those guys boss you around, particularly McKay, okay squirt?"

"Yes ma'am," Matt laughed, grinning at the image of the woman on the screen.

"Good. Carter out,"


	2. Intergalactic Travel

**SGAFan: **Thank you for your review. It probably is, but I haven't had much experience working with OC's and this story idea sounded humorous to me so I gave it a shot. I'm sorry you think it's dumb.

**tDanielle**: Again, thank you for your review. I'm really glad you took the time to read and reply to my story. If you have any ideas, just tell me and I'll see what I can do :)

* * *

Days went by slowly on the _Daedalus_, and Matt soon became incredibly bored. She had run out of paper to scribble her calculations on and ways to annoy McKay, and she didn't particularly enjoy talking with Hermiod, therefore finding herself almost constantly in Radek's company. The two had become fairly close friends for having only known each other for two or three weeks, and not to mention that there was more than a twenty year gap in their ages.

Nonetheless, the two entertained each other by telling strange or completely made up stories – though Radek could hardly tell when Matt was joking and when she was serious – to pass the time.

"There is no such thing as ghost," he shook his head disbelievingly at Matt's story.

"Alright, you got me. Your turn," she laughed, while taking another bite of her sandwich. Just then someone sat down next to Radek, startling them both as he dropped his tray noisily on the table.

"We should be dropping out of hyperspace soon," McKay informed them gruffly, almost immediately biting into his sandwich.

"Thank you," Matt responded, offering him a polite nod. He simply mumbled something under his breath before attacking the sandwich again.

When she stood up, Matt accidentally knocked her right hip against the metal table, demanding a groan from her. Earlier that day, she had acquired a bruise the size of a golf ball from when she tripped while walking up some steps.

Two days ago, she fell backwards out of her chair while trying to stand up.

A day before that, she accidentally ran into a wall, which she repeatedly claims that she didn't see.

Thus earning her the title 'Klutz Queen' from McKay.

"Are you alright?" asked Radek, watching her with a concerned look.

"Klutz Queen strikes again," McKay muttered under his breath.

"That's Miss Carter, Klutz Queen Extraordinaire," she joked, rubbing in his face how she had been adopted by Colonel Carter, which she found somehow annoyed him to no end. Along with the fact that she had been given the unofficial title 'Doctor', of course.

Which made her shudder at the thought of doctors, and their torture devices.

Is there a word for the fear of doctors?

I'll have to look that one up.

"Dropping out of hyperspace," announced a voice over the intercom.

Oh, boy, was this going to be fun.

* * *

Sorry this one's so short! I thought that would be a good place to stop for now. Here's some questions for you to discuss amongst yourselves: 

How will Matt – now Dr. Matthew Carter – react when she finds that she is required to get a check-up from Dr. Beckett?

How will people in Atlantis take to the newest – and youngest – part of their team?

Why is Matt so afraid of doctors?

Actually, for that last one, I'm open to suggestions.

Ja ne!


	3. Iatrophobia

**The Kiko Person:** Glad you like it! I thought of that too, but I'm not sure if I want it to be a rational fear ('cause that's how I work). Thanks for the suggestion!

**musik-luvr: **Thanks for the review! But, like I said to The Kiko Person, I'm not completely sure if I want her fear to be rational. I have other plans for her parents, though ;)

**gabumon:** My friend thought the same thing when I first showed her the story, lol

**Hope and love: **Thanks:)

And also, thanks to LinziDay for being awesome :D

**A/N: **_Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC, __I had to get things __moving_

* * *

Iatrophobia.

The fear of going to the doctor.

Hmm, close enough.

The sheer… _whiteness_ of hospitals was always unsettling to Matt in a strange, childish way. The doctors and nurses with masks over their nose and mouth, gloves on their hands, and the many strange and sharp objects that were the tools of their trade had painted a horrifying picture in her mind.

The stickers and lollipops hadn't done much to ease her fear.

But none of these things were racing through her mind right now. The only thing that she was thinking of at the moment was being in a secluded room with a notebook full of unused paper and a pen in her hand.

How had she managed to quell her fear at the moment?

Truth is, she hadn't.

Nope. Dr. Beckett had to whip out some of his sedatives, talk Matt into believing that they were for the numerous bruises from her recent misadventures, and then carry her into the infirmary while she was out cold.

Just to give her a standard checkup.

Yes, he did feel bad about tricking her, and yes, he knew full well that she would dislike him even more after she regained consciousness. But, it had to be done.

So, when he the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears, he only needed one guess at whose they were.

"Matthew," he called, looking up from his paperwork.

"You… you… you…" she stuttered, not able to find the word that appealed to her most. "Toad," she finally settled on, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry that we had to start off on such rough terms, but as a doctor it is my job to look after the health of everyone on base," he explained, attempting to make amends for using her trust the way he did.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. But you didn't have to _drug_ me!" she shouted.

"You wouldn't even come within six meters of the infirmary door!" he exclaimed, dropping his pen in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" came one of the marines' voices, investigating the cause of the shouting. Dr. Beckett massaged his temples before launching into explanation.

* * *

"This… is… so… cool," Matt whispered, looking around the gate room in awe, but remaining oblivious of the three people who had come down the stairs to greet her.

"Matthew?" asked one of them, breaking her out of her revere.

"Oh, yeah, that's me," she grinned sheepishly, scratching her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and these two are Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Carson Beckett." The woman introduced them, before continuing. "Welcome to Atlantis."

"Like… _doctor_ doctor, or scientist doctor?" she cautiously inquired, unconsciously taking a small step backwards.

"Doctor doctor, love," he answered, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I only need you for a few minutes to give you a standard check up."

"No way in _hell_," she stubbornly refused, taking another step back. Quite a few inquiring glances were cast her way, but she ignored them all.

"What is wrong?" questioned Radek, attempting to calm her down.

"Don't let him come near me," Matt pleaded.

"Okay, okay, but at least let me give you something for all of your bumps and scratches," the doctor tried to compromise, holding out a pair of pills in the palm of his hand. The young girl attempted to read his face for any betraying emotions but found none, and warily moved closer to accept the pills.

Dry swallowing them, it took about ten seconds for their effects to kick in, and Matt found herself swaying dangerously on her feet.

* * *

"Oh, so you're the infamous Matt," the marine chuckled. "I'm Major Lorne. McKay has been ranting almost nonstop about how you were-" 

"Interrupting his work? Disrupting his research on important matters? Yeah, I may have done that," she confirmed, giving the Major a sly smile. "But hear me out; his calculations were wrong! And he knew I was right too, because I went back an hour later and he had changed them."

"I like this kid," Lorne grinned, looking at the doctor, who merely rolled his eyes. "I want this one on my team."

"Don't go looking at me, lad. You'd have to go through Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay," Beckett informed him, searching the floor around his desk for the dropped pen.

"Sheppard and McKay it is, then. C'mon Matt, I'll show you around here," he politely offered, mainly so the good doctor could get back to his long overdue paperwork. "Why'd your parents name you Matthew?"

"My parents didn't name me anything," she replied, shrugging. "Matthew's just a name I picked up. Does anyone know why I'm an orphan?"

The Major winced, for he had completely forgotten that she was orphaned and had not meant to bring up the subject of parents.

"No, but if anyone asks, send them to me," he responded. "Normally I don't make friends this fast, but you're an interesting kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Matt stated, smiling up at him.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 3. In the next chapter: 

Will Matt become an official member of SGA-2?

Gun training with Sheppard?

And another checkup from Beckett??

-gulps- Matt's gonna kill me for that last one


	4. Infirmary Wars

**A/N:** When deciding whether Matt had the ATA gene, I literally flipped a coin. Don't blame me for the outcome!

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Matt exclaimed, exasperated. "Why did you drag me back here?!" 

Here, as in the infirmary.

Dr. Beckett shook his head, with a pained look on his face. Never had he met a kid that was so absolutely _terrified_ of him or his profession.

"Calm down, Dr. Beckett just needs to test you to see if you have the ATA gene," Major Lorne explained, holding her in place by a firm grip on her upper arms.

"What the hell is the ATA gene and why would I have it?" she questioned, trying to break free of his grasp, but to no avail. "You're just trying to spite me, you toad," she accused Beckett, pointing a finger at him.

"Now now, lass, all I need is a small blood sample-"

"_No_!" she shouted, yanking out of Lorne's hold finally. "You will not touch me with your little torture devices you… you…"

"Toad?" he offered, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Toad," she nodded, crossing her own arms and then proceeding to have a stare down with the doctor.

"I hate to interrupt, but he's going to get that blood sample one way or another," Lorne informed the young girl. She snorted, looking away from the two.

"Over my dead body," she muttered. Dr. Beckett sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Muttering something in a thick accent under his breath, he shook his head and strode away.

Matt pumped her fist in the air, a grin on her face.

Matt: 1, Beckett: 1

This was far from over.

* * *

"No way am I going to Dr. Toad willingly," she stubbornly assured herself, sitting down at an unoccupied table at the back of the mess hall. 

"I heard you were giving Dr. Beckett some problems," came Radek's voice, just as she bit into her sandwich. Looking up, she watched him sit across from her before swallowing the small bite in order to reply.

"You heard right," she grinned. "Boy, news spreads around this place fast."

"Actually, I just came from there myself. Trust me when I say that you need to be tested for the gene."

"I bet he put you up to this," she muttered, taking another bite of the sandwich.

"The ATA gene is what allows certain people to use most of the technology in this city. If you don't have it, he could give you a gene therapy that might allow you to gain it," he explained. Matt looked up at him, slowly chewing while she pondered this new information.

"And by _might_ you mean…"

"The gene therapy may not take, like with me and a lot of others. But it works for some people, like Dr. McKay."

Matt sighed, not believing what she was about to do.

* * *

"Umm, is Dr. T- uh, Beckett in here?" she quietly questioned one of the nurses, who nodded with a smile and pointed to a small office in the back of the room. Walking to the tiny room with its door open, she knocked quietly on the door frame. 

"Yes, what is- Matt? You little bugger, I thought you refused to set foot in here?" he questioned, peering up from the stack of paperwork that looked roughly the same size as when it had been in earlier.

"Um, Radek explained to me about the, uh, ATA gene," she explained quietly, casting her eyes on the ground.

"He did, did he?" Beckett asked with a chuckle, turning to face her.

Her eyes jumped from the floor to his rapidly, a new ferocity displayed within their ocean blue.

"But don't think that I'm giving up. This is just a momentary truce that will end the moment I leave this horrid place," she hissed, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Fair enough," he laughed, leading her to one of the beds. "Up you go."

She looked at the bed hesitantly, before jumping up onto it.

"Roll up your sleeve for me," he instructed, while prepping a needle. Matt gulped, but did as he said.

"So this gene," she started, but paused with a wince as he inserted the needle into the crook of her arm. "Do you have it?"

"Aye, lass, I do. But sometimes I wish I didn't."

"What do you mean?" she asked, watching as he pulled out the needle and placed a band aid over the insertion point.

"They're always taking me away from my work so they can test their little gadgets on me," he replied, looking at her with a smile. "There you go. Wasn't that bad, was it?"

"You have no idea," Matt replied, shuddering, before hopping off of the bed. "Anything you'd like to say before our little truce is recalled?"

"Have a good day, Matthew," he pointed to the door, watching as she gave him a smirk and then ran out into the hallway.

* * *

Matthew turned her head to the side, wincing slightly as she slowly pulled the trigger. A resounding _bang_ filled the room as the weapon discharged, causing her to cower slightly. 

Meanwhile, Lt. Col. Sheppard, who was standing behind her, watched on in amusement. Stifling a laugh, he stepped up next to her.

"There's no need to be afraid of the gun," he chuckled, turning her head towards the target. "I'm fairly certain you need your eyes to aim."

"Yes sir," she responded, taking a deep breath as she aimed again, this time keeping her head forward. Pulling the trigger quickly before she chickened out, the bullet whizzed past its intended target by at least a foot, earning another chuckle from the Colonel.

"Better," he tapped his forefinger on her safety glasses, above her left eye. "Try closing your eye, it helps."

"Yessir," she responded quickly, shutting her left eye as instructed. He was right, it did help.

Of course he was right, he's in the Air Force after all.

Another bullet whizzed past its target, this time only about five inches off.

"Good," Sheppard smiled, flicking on the gun's safety before relieving her of the weapon, pointing at the door where Radek was standing. "I believe you're done for the day. Report here the same time tomorrow, alright kiddo?"

"Yes sir," she responded yet again, removing the safety goggles from over her eyes before striding to the door to meet Radek.

* * *

There's chapter 4! 

In the next chapter:

How will Kavanagh react when Matt points out his mistakes to him?

How will Weir react when Lorne requests for Matt to be a part of his team?


End file.
